1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trays which are placed within a bucket or the like, which convert a general utility bucket into an organized container and carrier for storing and transporting vertically elongated tools and small parts and other articles during and between jobs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable tool container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction trade, as well as in hobbies such as fishing and the like, persons use their own tools and equipment. Thus, it is frequently necessary for them to cart their equipment and tools to the site where they will be working. At the same time, these persons like to have a selection of fasteners, small parts, and like items available for their immediate use. By separating these items in to compartments containing like objects, it is easier and less time consuming for a user to retrieve a certain item.
Storing and carrying a variety of such small parts or objects and tools and making the same readily available for retrieval has been the subject of prior art patents. Such prior art systems are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,098 issued on Aug. 20, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,331 issued on Apr. 9, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,163 issued on Aug. 15, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,922 issued on Feb. 7, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. D 355,735 issued on Feb. 21, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. D 354,869 issued on Jan. 31, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,206 issued on Aug. 6, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. D 375,200 issued on Nov. 5, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. D 371,593 issued on Jul. 9, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. D 325,281, issued on Apr. 7, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,303, issued on Oct. 13, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,925, issued Mar. 27, 1990. Each of these prior art patents disclose a series of vertically stacked trays, each subdivided into compartments in which each tray has an open center with a strap or handle straddling the opening.
In each of these prior art devices a bucket-like container is used with at least one or two removable trays formed to fit into the upper end of the bucket. Generally, in the tool bucket type of device larger tools are simply stored in a loose mode in the bottom of the bucket and smaller tools and hardware are stored in the trays. The prior art tool buckets are very inconvenient because the craftsman must remove all of the upper trays at each job to gain access to the larger tools stored in a loose mode in the bottom of the bucket. Also this is inconvenient for the craftsman since he must go through the complete unloading process even if the job only requires a single screwdriver, hammer or wrench. Also, in most of these prior art tool containers there is insufficient room for large tools, such as hammers, wrenches, screwdrivers, acetylene torches and the like. Many craftspersons require such tools with a elongated vertical component as standard pieces of equipment. Prior art tool containers which are too small, or which incorporate drawers require the craftsperson to carry these other items separately. This is extremely inconvenient and, in the case of the large tool chest, may mean that the craftsperson will have to make at least two or more trips from his or her vehicle to the work site or, in the case of the tool bucket, may mean that the craftsperson will have to carry all tools with an elongated vertical component in the other hand, making it difficult to manuever. Therefore, it would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.